The Fall
by Jelach
Summary: Lizzy is walking in the grounds of Pemberley with Georgiana and her Aunt when she takes a fall. Mr Darcy acts as a man violently in love can be expected to act.
1. Chapter 1: Acquaintance

**Chapter 1: Acquaintance**

Since arriving in Derbyshire two weeks ago, Elizabeth had become very fond of the spectacular scenery and fresh air that was offered in the rolling peaks and meadows. She had taken a walk near every morning to appreciate this beauty. It was thus occupied that she was met by her worried aunt on the third morning of their stay in Lambton. Her face was flushed with the light exertion and her hair was matted wildly about her head.

"Where have you been all morning?" Mrs Gardiner asked her niece. "I was starting to fear that we had lost you forever."

"I am sorry for causing you worry, my dear aunt. I was in need of some fresh air to clear my head. You see, ever since we happened upon Mr Darcy on our tour of the Pemberley grounds a few days ago, my mind has been frightfully occupied." She let out a wistful sigh and took her aunt's arm. Mrs Gardiner tactfully remained silent on the subject of Mr Darcy, for there was clearly more to their attachment than her niece had revealed. Lizzy began, "I suppose we ought to make our way back to Uncle Gardiner, for we must make for Pemberley with all haste. He would not be best pleased if we caused him to be late for his trout fishing with Mr Darcy."

Her aunt laughed and Elizabeth's thoughts quickly returned to Pemberley, where they were to spend the afternoon in the company of Miss Darcy and her brother. She idly thought what a fine thing it would be to be Mistress of such an estate.

...

Soon after, they were eagerly waiting for the carriage to be prepared outside the inn in Lambton. Mr and Mrs Gardiner were engaged in a private conversation, speaking in hushed tones to one another, and Elizabeth was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Careful Lizzy," her Uncle broke from his conversation to tease his niece. "You wouldn't want to arrive at Pemberley dust covering your hem now, would you?" Elizabeth chuckled to herself and relented, allowing her impatience to show only in the gentle thrum of her fingers upon her forearm. Fortunately, the carriage was soon ready and the three set off for Mr Darcy's estate.

As they reached the grounds, all three looked out of the open carriage windows at the lush greenery that surrounded them. They had grown rather fond of the Pemberley grounds in the few days they had stayed in its environs. There was a harmony between the nature and the grandeur of both the great house and the many structures and statues which seemed to have grown from the very grounds themselves.

The gravel made a delightful crunching sound underneath them and listening closely, they were able to hear a songbird or two in the trees which smartly lined either side of the grand drive. Elizabeth was content to watch the nature passing the windows, with the pleasant warmth of the sun on her face. Her Uncle was remarking upon their good fortune in making the acquaintance of Mr Darcy during their trip to the North of England. He had been so accommodating and generous, and Mr Gardiner really was very fond of the place. Talk turned to the great fishing opportunities which Pemberley offered, and Elizabeth quipped her desire to someday learn. She found the limitations placed upon women by society most unfair.

"Will you ever _not_ surprise me, dear Lizzy?" Mr Gardiner exclaimed. The three chuckled and the carriage came to a halt outside the front steps.

Mr Darcy was at the carriage almost before it stopped moving, brushing the footmen aside and handing the ladies down with alacrity. The Gardiners exchanged raised eyebrows at his enthusiasm.

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth said, forcing herself to look upon his soft countenance. She returned his smile and the party of four traversed the front steps to meet with Miss Darcy and the Bingleys.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth smiled. Georgiana's expression altered almost immediately from one of nervous anticipation into one of pleasure and ease. She was beginning to admire Miss Elizabeth Bennet very much, a fact that was clear in both her demeanour and expression. It was a fact that her elder brother took great satisfaction in. Ever since the disaster of Ramsgate, Georgiana had found it very difficult to make new acquaintance and seldom made new friends as a result. She was shy almost to a fault and Darcy was very pleased that Elizabeth was having such an effect upon his reserved sister. It was almost as if Miss Bennet were bringing her out of her shell, and all concerned were pleased at the prospect of a close friendship developing between the two ladies. It was certainly respite for Georgiana from the pointed verbal attacks of the Bingley sisters.

"The same to you, Miss Elizabeth," she returned, "do come and take tea with myself, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst."

"That would be a pleasure, I'm sure," Lizzy replied. Miss Darcy called for Mrs Reynolds, who sent a young girl to fetch the tea things.

And thus, they left the gentlemen to have a brief refreshment before setting out on a walk around the grounds of Pemberley. Georgiana, having spent a large majority of her childhood out of doors in Derbyshire suggested a walk to one of the woods, where there was a large population of woodpeckers. Satisfied with the prospect of fresh air and a glimpse of the charming wildlife that Pemberley had to offer, Elizabeth concurred that such a walk would be delightful. The Bingley sisters professed a desire to remain in the parlour to continue with some needlework and Georgiana exchanged a relieved smile with Miss Elizabeth before calling for a servant to fetch their outdoor clothes and bonnets.

...

Miss Darcy, Miss Bennet and Mrs Gardiner set off into the grounds and exchanged polite and enthusiastic conversation. They talked about their shared love of music, of the beautiful scenery around them, of Georgiana's childhood memories of the areas they were walking through. The shy, introverted girl was slowly losing her inhibitions and becoming much less reserved. Elizabeth took delight in the pleasure this would bring to Mr Darcy, for he had long expressed his concern over her shyness. Lizzy supposed that she had never had anyone to bring her out of her shell, as her brother - and guardian - was equally as reserved as herself.

Georgiana was an excellent host, commenting on every landmark which crossed their path; from the beautiful fountains near the main house, to a small summer house in which she had passed many a happy afternoon drawing before her parents had died, to the curious shrubbery on their way to the woods.

Somewhere along the walk, the scenery underwent a subtle change. It was as if Nature itself were claiming the woodland as its own. The impeccable lawns and exquisite flora bowed to the charming wildness of the woods. The path was well kept, but beyond what was necessary, it seemed to Lizzy that this area had been left as it had always been. She heard the chiselling of the woodpeckers against the bark and raised her eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of their black and white plumage. She was thoroughly enchanted, and conveyed these sentiments to Miss Darcy.

"I'm so glad you approve, Miss Bennett," she effused. With a blush, she added, "I should like very much for you to call me Georgiana, seeing as we have become quite well acquainted these few days, Miss Elizabeth." Her endearing smile was returned by a characteristically lively one from Lizzy.

"Very well, Georgiana" she said, chuckling. "But I must insist upon your calling me Elizabeth, or Lizzy. It would not do for this honour to be one-sided and I believe we are to become close friends." Georgiana positively glowed with this confession. Mrs Gardiner had taken a few steps from the path, claiming that she wanted to gain a better view of the woodpeckers, in order to give the girls a little privacy. She had gained at least ten yards on the two younger girls, who had been walking very slowly indeed.

The hollow tapping sound filled the air as the two girls continued their conversation. After Lizzy's aunt joined them, they moved on to converse about topics which she would find agreeable. They were talking about art, and the beautiful statues of Pemberley that they had seen three days prior on their tour of the house, when they came to the end of the woodland.

"Such a charming prospect I have never seen anywhere else," Elizabeth commented, referring to the rather spectacular view of the main house from this vantage point. The panorama provided a lovely view of the gardens and cascading across the greenery, as if it were alive, was the river Derby.

"Why thank you Miss…" there was a brief pause as Georgiana remembered her earlier promise, "thank you Elizabeth," she beamed.

Mrs Gardiner echoed her niece's sentiments, then added, "Look Lizzy, can you see your uncle there? Just along from the bridge; by that great oak tree." Both girls looked in the direction that she was pointing and a brief look of satisfaction passed over Lizzy's countenance before she replied.

"Indeed, they look to be having a splendid time," I wonder if we could return to the house via the bridge to better see how they're doing, Georgiana?" she requested her host's permission.

"Of course, Elizabeth." And with that, they set off.

...


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster

**Chapter 2: Disaster**

The ladies made it to the bridge with little trouble, apart from a stray horseshoe which caused Mrs Gardiner a little stumble. Luckily, they were all in close confidence so nobody fell foul. Elizabeth went to the side of the bridge to wave at the young men.

"Careful dearest Lizzy," her aunt called from behind her, "how could I face your father if you were to take a fall?" Lizzy had not heard her aunt's warnings, for she was gazing upon the handsome face of Mr Darcy. She shook herself out of her stupor, completely confused as to how she felt about the gentleman beneath her. He was so different to before, and still so devastatingly handsome. She turned her attention to the fishing before she could let her imagination run away with her.

"Hello there ladies," Mr Bingley called up to them. His enthusiastic smile was returned by those upon the faces of Georgiana and Mrs Gardiner. Elizabeth was watching the scene below with a look of fascination that Mr Darcy thought most became her. Looking up at her on the edge of the bridge in this manner, he felt a deep joy. Would that one day he could look upon her thus as his wife, that he could be the one to accompany her to the woodpecker woods. He sighed and felt a tug on his rod. Reluctantly tearing his gaze from Elizabeth, he began to reel in his catch.

"Oh fantastic," Bingley exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement, "Mr Darcy has made a catch," he called up to the ladies. Lizzy leaned precariously close to the edge in order to get a better look.

Mr Darcy leant down to the river's edge to claim his catch. He pulled out a sizeable trout, glistening in the afternoon light. The light reflecting on its colourful scales threw incandescent glimmers across his face and Lizzy thought how well it became him.

A commotion sounded behind her as a Great Dane broke free of its confines and bounded towards the three ladies.

"Minnie," Georgiana called, "careful girl."

It was too late.

"Elizabeth," Georgiana called in despair. She reached towards her friend, though little could be done.

Elizabeth saw the dog approaching and froze in place. It barged into her in its quest to reach the greenery on the other side of the bridge and she lost what loose footing she had. Her consciousness remained only long enough for her to conjure an image of Mr Darcy before she hit her head on the bridge and everything went dark.

Georgiana heard only a reflexive whimper as Elizabeth's head connected with the hard stone of the bridge before her body became limp and tumbled over the edge and into the still, waiting water below.

...

Mr Darcy was in turmoil. He had seen the collision between her head and the stone in the water's reflection. He turned to face the source of this commotion quickly enough to give him whiplash. She made no sound on the way down. This was grave indeed. His heartbeat raced. His heart filled with anguish. He wanted to close his eyes but he was frozen, watching the dreadful scene unfold.

No Elizabeth, no! Please, please, please. He repeated the words like a mantra as she fell the metres into the water.

He dived into the cool water without a second thought for his clothes, the other people on the riverbank, propriety. His only thoughts were that he needed to reach his Elizabeth, before it was too... He couldn't bring himself to even think the word. She would be fine. She had to be fine. _Please_ let her be fine.

She had disappeared under the surface not ten seconds ago but Darcy couldn't find her. Taking as deep a breath as he dared, he submerged himself in the water. He forced his eyes open as wide as he could manage in the murky water. He caught a glimpse of green. Had she been wearing green? He cursed himself for only seeing her face earlier. He swam towards the flash of colour, terrified by the eerie silence oppressing him. The whole stream appeared to be suspended in time, stretching out the seconds.

The colour came closer, and he could make out the object to which this flash of green belonged. Thank God, his heart leapt. It was her. He pulled her limp form to his chest and, using his strong legs, kicked off from the riverbed.

Not five seconds after Mr Darcy had disappeared under the surface, his guests saw the dark crown of his head breaking the surface. Cheers sounded at the bank and on the bridge, but one look at Darcy's pained expression gave the others to know that all was not yet resolved. He held her to his chest and tried to keep her mouth out of the water. His legs thrashed furiously under their combined weight and he made his way to the bank with as much speed as he could manage, all the while muttering endearments and prayers in a low voice. If this were the only chance he had to confess his unwavering adoration, so help him he would make the most of it.

"Elizabeth," he near shouted in panic. He wanted to tell her she would be safe now. He wanted to say that he loved her. He tried to tell her that he was looking after her, that she was safe with him, but he could not force his throat to form the words.

Bingley and Mr Gardiner hauled him to his feet when he reached the bank gasping for air, but Mr Darcy neither broke his pace not let go of his firm grasp of his Elizabeth as he made with all haste towards the house. He was followed by an anxious group of friends. He kept checking for any signs that she was still with him. He thought he felt her heart beating against his, but the flutter was so faint that he wasn't sure if it were just at reflection of his own, which was beating as fast as a hummingbird. He periodically laid his hand to her mouth to check on her breathing, but couldn't make out whether it was just the wind playing games with him. He would have to wait until she was safely to the house.

A sizeable trout thrashed helplessly on the bank, completely forgotten.

...


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

Upon reaching the calm facade of the house, Darcy quickly created uproar with four words.

"Help, please," he called, "somebody," then in a whimper, "anybody."

Mrs Reynolds arrived just as he was making for the stairs. Oh goodness, she thought, surely not Miss Elizabeth! What a disaster, for it was clear upon the Master's face that he was infatuated with the poor girl. And what was she doing so improperly in his arms? And why were they both dripping wet? Mrs Reynolds regained control of herself in order that she might make herself useful to her loyal and gracious Master in this time of great distress.

"James, run to the stable and saddle up Titus," she directed. "Head to Lambton with all haste and fetch us Dr Parker." With no more explanation, he was off. The door slamming echoed about the great foyer and the other servants sprang into action.

"Ladies, fetch some hot water for Miss Bennet, and gentlemen, I want you to light every fire in this house. And you there," she added, pointing at a small group of staff by the door, "I want you to provide tea and brandy in the yellow parlour, for I believe our guests may need some calming influence." There was a flurry of activity as Mrs Reynolds, a distraught Georgiana and a maid followed in Mr Darcy's footsteps up to the first floor, where he had taken her to his Chambers. Mrs Reynolds made no comment about his choice of room, though it raised many eyebrows amongst the serving staff.

"Sir, we can manage Miss Elizabeth from here, thank you," Mrs Reynolds said softly, so as not to alarm him. She was worried that his health may be deteriorating as rapidly as Miss Bennet's.

"No, I _beg_ you," he murmured, "please, I can't leave her like this." His voice broke twice.

"Let Lucy remove her wet clothes and then I promise you can return," she would not compromise the lovely young woman in such a state. Suddenly an idea came to her. "Master, could you please fetch Miss Bennet one of your sister's gowns? We cannot have her keeping on these wet things."

Darcy was shaken from his stupor for long enough to give a curt nod in affirmation. "Oh and you'll want to be presentable for the doctor," she added.

With a last longing look and a prayer, he left her in the capable hands of Mrs Reynolds whilst he went to be of use elsewhere. He returned to her a few minutes later with the promised garment and was shooed away. He didn't even know if she was still alive. Crumpling into the wall at the thought, he let the anguish take him.

"Get a grip on yourself," he grumbled a few minutes later, dragging himself to his dressing room through the adjoining chambers. Her chambers, he thought with a wry smile. How he had imagined her in both of these rooms many a time before. He stirred at the thought, took a deep breath, and called for his valet. Rogers quietly helped his master out of the sodden clothes and into some clean ones. Darcy was grateful to be left to his own thoughts and soon returned to Elizabeth's side.

...

"Thank you, Mrs Reynolds," Darcy muttered sincerely upon entering his room. She gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder and discretely removed herself, speaking softly of returning to his guests. Georgiana gave her brother a sympathetic look from the bedside and removed her hand from Elizabeth's before crossing the floor to him.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, I'm so sorry," she cried sympathetically. He looked ashen and she moved to wrap her arms around his waist. His arms crossed woodenly around her shoulders. She could feel the tension seeping out of his form, looking all the while as he was at their dear Elizabeth's face. "I should have intercepted Minnie myself. I had no idea. When I think, poor Elizabeth..." her voice trailed off.

"Thank you Georgiana, for helping her so diligently whilst I was otherwise occupied," he said whilst running his hands up and down her back in a comforting gesture. "I could not have left her with anyone else. Has her condition been ascertained?"

"She's still breathing, and whilst her pulse is faint, it is still there," Darcy's face showed the first signs of a smile since the accident. It was a mere tugging at the corners of his mouth but to Georgiana, it was the first sign that they would both recover. It was clear that her brother would not be the same if Elizabeth didn't make it.

"Do you mind if I..." Fitzwilliam didn't need to finish the question, for Georgiana discretely excused herself to play hostess.

"I'm sure the doctor will arrive soon," she said quietly, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "And do not forget, her Aunt and Uncle will be wishing to see her. I shall send them up following the doctor's assessment." He was overwhelmed by his gratitude to his sister, by his anguish that Elizabeth had been so grievously hurt on his grounds - at _Pemberley_ \- and by his fervent ardour for the small lady in his oversized Master bed. He had wanted for her to be comfortable, but was now questioning the thought processes which led to his bringing her here. Previously, she had only been here in his dreams.

He moved to take up the chair which Georgiana had vacated. Whilst there were many servants bustling to heat the room and ensure Elizabeth's every comfort, Darcy felt as though there was an impenetrable bubble around the two of them. He took her arm in order to feel her pulse for himself. Startled by the cold softness of her skin, he marvelled at the steady throbbing at her wrist. He rejoiced! She may return to him yet.

...


	4. Chapter 4: Elucidation

**Chapter 4: Elucidation**

He did not know how long he sat holding her hand, trying to pass on some of his life to her, that she might wake sooner. He was startled out of his reverie by a sharp knock on the door. Reluctantly, he released her hand and laid it gently on the bed. The lack of physical contact pained him for when he held her, he was reassured of her constancy. Without wanting to compromise her, there was little that he could do to help her, save to explain to the very confused Dr Parker the reason for his summons to Pemberley.

It took a few false starts, but with hesitancy, Mr Darcy explained as much as he could about Elizabeth's predicament. From the uncertainty of how and where she had hit her head, to how long she had remained submerged, to her disconcerting lack of consciousness and her unsettling stillness since being removed from the river; he tried to recall anything that may aid the good doctor.

"Thank you Mr Darcy, that will be sufficient," he smiled, trying to comfort the worried man before him, "why don't you step outside whilst I conduct my examination. It will not do to have an audience. I will try my best to be as quick and as thorough as possible, though it may be that there is very little you or I can do to help her. Thank you, sir."

Darcy thanked the doctor and grudgingly departed his rooms, to be met by two very nervous relatives. After greeting them both most formally, he sought to give them any comfort he could in such a situation.

"I took the liberty of checking your niece's pulse, and it seemed to me to be quite steady," he imparted, and both of the Gardiners sighed in relief. They looked at one another, conversing silently, and Mr Darcy envied the solace they were able to find in each other.

Mr Darcy paced outside the chambers, awaiting the return of Dr Parker. The doctor had been resident in Lambton for years and Darcy remembered many a time when he had come to the aid of the family. Recalling a particularly violent set-to with a horse when he was only a boy, Darcy thanked his lucky stars that Elizabeth didn't have to have sutures. He didn't think he could bear to see her in such agony as he remembered feeling. Though he was completely confident of Dr Parker's abilities, and very grateful to have him here, he was still anxious to have his Elizabeth well. This waiting would be the death of him. Why wasn't she waking?

The door opened a fraction and Darcy abruptly stopped his pacing, turning to face the movement.

"Sir, she is still sleeping," the Doctor began, "though this is neither good nor bad. I have checked her pulse and breathing, which are both steady and promising. She will likely make a full recovery but I have no way of telling whether that will be today or in a month's time" he continued, "or at all," he added quietly. "The injury to her head is my main concern, though there is no external bleeding, so there is very little we can do to help her. I will leave some pain relief and instructions of how to use it in order that, should she wake up before I return tomorrow, you will be fit to administer the drug without my assistance. Ensure that you take pains to keep her warm, and to avoid jostling her. Should she become conscious, it is important that she is not moved until we have ascertained her mental state. I do hope that, for all your sakes," he looked pointedly at Mr Darcy, "she makes a full and expeditious recovery."

The three in the hallway spoke of their gratitude to Dr Parker for his service, before Darcy left the Gardiners to attend to their niece in private. He showed the doctor to the door and went in search of his sister.

Walking along the long, graceful hallways, Darcy reflected upon how different circumstances were to those of yesterday. He had then entertained hopes that his Elizabeth may one day return his continued admiration. Certainly, she was no longer viewing him with such open animosity as she had harboured over the disastrous Easter in Hunsford. He rather thought that she was beginning to enjoy his company. He dare not allow himself to hope, for he knew how fruitless that had been last time, and how fruitless it was with her in this current state. He sighed and continued walking.

A melancholy had settled upon Pemberley. It was as if the House itself sensed the despair of its Master, and the very walls of the great House were in sympathy.

...

The Gardiners entered Mr Darcy's private chambers with heavy hearts. Upon seeing their small niece lying inert on the bed, Mrs Gardiner began to sob quietly. Mr Gardiner gently supported her by the waist and led her to the seat by Lizzy's bedside.

"How kind of Mr Darcy to provide for our Lizzy in such comfort," he said quietly, as if reluctant to disturb the still silence. He spoke as if talking about a mundane topic, such as the weather, in order to avoid the enormity of the situation.

"Yes," Mrs Gardiner replied in a contemplative fashion, "I think he likes her very much," she added. It had become apparent in the small time that they had stayed in Lambton that Mr Darcy was not, as Lizzy had previously led them to believe, a proud, arrogant fellow. He had been nothing short of a gentleman, welcoming them into his home, and company, with such zeal. How was this man so different to the man of rumour that they had heard of from the society of Meryton? Mrs Gardiner thought that it may have a lot to do with her niece.

"I concur," her husband replied, "what a fine fellow." They talked amiably about Mr Darcy's many merits if only to avoid the uncomfortable topic of what on Earth they were to write to Mr Bennet. Surely such devastating news could not be withheld, though both of the Gardiners were reluctant to cause such distress when they both knew that little could be done or said. What could they tell poor Mr Bennet, that his favourite daughter had taken a fall and might not wake up? That she could make a full recovery but she may not? How was one to explain such uncertainty?

...

Mr Darcy was conversing quietly with his sister in the refuge of his library. Georgiana looked upon him with childlike innocence as he related the little consolation that the doctor had been able to give them.

"So you see my dear," he told her, "she may wake up, she may not." His voice broke and he looked to the window to collect himself. "She may return to her earlier nature, she may not. There is nothing either you or I can do now but wait and pray." He buried his head in his hands, exhausted. Georgiana nodded solemnly and went to stand behind his chair, reaching her arms around his broad shoulders in a gesture of familial affection and comfort.

"Fitzwilliam," she ventured. He remained silent and still. "Fitzwilliam, please. Look at me," she said, moving to stand once more in front of him. Her brother looked up. His anguish was clear on his face and she put a hand on his arm as if to steady him. "You must not act so defeated, she will be fine. Were you not saying only yesterday that she was the most courageous women of all your acquaintance? She _will_ fight this brother."

It was exactly what he needed to hear. She saw the shift of his countenance and let out a sigh of relief.

"May I see her now brother," she ventured, "her aunt and uncle would likely want to send correspondence to Longbourn, maybe you could help them?" He chuckled, a low, hollow sound. It was nothing like the open, carefree laughter of the past days when he had been laughing with Elizabeth, but it was a start. Offering his arm, he led her to his chambers.

...

Knocking softly on the door, the Darcys entered the master's chambers, where they were greeted by the Gardiners. Mr Darcy's anxious gaze fell straight upon Elizabeth. His lips pressed into a tight line and his face retained his practiced air of unaffectedness. He was finding it hard to sustain such a façade at the sight of his Elizabeth so still on his bed. How he had imagined her there so many times, though never quite like this. It was his fervent wish that she may remain there upon feeling better.

"Mr Gardiner, Mrs Gardiner," he bowed and they returned the gesture. Formality out of the way, he proceeded, "how is she?" His worry was palpable to those in the room.

"No different, I'm afraid sir," Mr Gardiner replied. The slump in Mr Darcy's shoulders was just detectable to those surrounding him. He loves her very much, thought Mr Gardiner. Hurry along with your recovery my dear, he aimed at Lizzy. Georgiana gently squeezed the arm which she was still holding. Darcy smiled and cleared his throat.

Georgiana invited the Gardiners to accompany Mr Darcy to the green drawing room, where there was the appropriate equipment to send an express to Mr Bennet at Longbourn. The two reluctantly but gratefully accepted this proposition and promptly exited the room, leaving Georgiana to tend to her new friend.

...


	5. Chapter 5: Correspondence

**Chapter 5: Correspondence**

After having provided for every comfort for the Gardiners to effectuate their difficult task, Darcy left them in the capable hands of Turner, a young but able servant. He started towards the grand staircase to return to Elizabeth, but was accosted by Mrs Reynolds.

"Sir, the post has arrived," she began. "There is a letter here for the Gardiners, and one for Miss Bennet herself. I trust you will know what to do with them, given the current situation."

"Thank you Mrs Reynolds. I will take these to my guests personally. Would you be so kind as to check on Miss Georgiana? I was just returning to her and Miss Bennet, but I fear these letters take precedent." Mrs Reynolds nodded her agreement and excused herself.

...

The contents of the two letters in his hands could not have shocked Mr Darcy more. He had not expected to be privy to the information contained within the missives, but Mr and Mrs Gardiner made an unspoken decision to trust the man before them when they first opened their letters. The sob that wracked Mrs Gardiner's slight figure shocked Mr Darcy as he was on his way to the door. Against his better judgement, he turned to see if he could relieve her distress.

"Oh, we have received the most dreadful news," she cried, "It is Lydia, the youngest Miss Bennet. She has eloped with a young man, a Mr Wickham. They have been traced to London but I very much doubt that anything can be done. Why would such a nice gentleman do such a thing? We must leave at once, make for London straightaway to see if you can help poor Mr Bennet, my dear. I shall have to retrieve our children from Longbourn right away. Poor Jane will be shouldering much of this alone. Oh but what of poor Lizzy? What are we to do?" She turned beseechingly to her husband but it was Mr Darcy who sprang into action.

"I fear that not a lot can be done for the eldest Miss Bennet, I'm afraid," he said regretfully then, to himself he added, "Perhaps Bingley may want to return to Netherfield at last?" He continued to address the Gardiners. "Mr Gardiner, perhaps you and I could travel to London together? I have an idea of where they might be found." Mr and Mrs Gardiner were baffled as to this gentleman's generosity.

"We very much appreciate your concern, sir, but this is a family matter which we would not want to trouble you with."

"I insist," Darcy commanded. It was clear to all concerned that this decision was final. "This could not have happened had not my pride prevented me from revealing Wickham's true character." He steeled himself for a confession. "You see, I recall a time not so long ago when my own sister was in Miss Bennet's place. She was persuaded to believe herself in love, and to consent to an elopement. She was then but fifteen. I could not bear for another child to experience such bitter disappointment and heartbreak when my actions can directly prevent it." He breathed heavily. Though he trusted the Gardiner's implicitly, he very much disliked recounting this period of the family history.

Mr and Mrs Gardiner nodded solemnly, wondering whether he had told their niece of his character, for she - and the rest of Meryton's female society - had thought very highly of Mr Wickham indeed. The strained look on Mr Darcy's face informed them that he was not in the mood to be trifled with, so Mr Gardiner acquiesced.

"Allow me to thank you then sir, for this and for hosting us so generously these past few days. Will it be possible to depart within the hour? Time is of the essence." Darcy nodded his agreement and chuckled darkly.

"Certainly," he replied. "Mrs Gardiner, I must insist that you stay at Pemberley until such a time as Eliz... Miss Bennet is in good health. I will have Mrs Reynolds prepare a room not too far from my chambers, for your comfort." Mrs Gardiner was shocked at the admission that he had indeed taken Lizzy to his own private chambers. She had presumed as much earlier when they had met with such splendour. He was infatuated, she was sure of it.

Mr Darcy sent for his valet, who assured him that his trunk would be loaded onto the carriage within half an hour. Satisfied, Darcy suggested they compose a letter to send to Jane at Longbourn to inform her of the current situation.

...

The express was sent almost immediately to Longbourn to inform Jane of Mr Gardiner's imminent departure for London. Mr Darcy had requested that as few people as possible knew of his involvement in such an unfortunate affair. He had requested that only Mr Bennet was to be informed upon their arrival. There was little to be said of Elizabeth, for the Gardiners had conveyed the situation in their earlier letter, and her condition remained frustratingly unchanged. Thus, the missive was fairly short.

Mr Darcy sincerely hoped that they would succeed in finding the couple and forcing a marriage in such a short time that Elizabeth would not awake before they returned. Whilst her happiness was his principal inducement in his interference, he did not want to give her the chance to mistake her feelings of gratitude for those of esteem and - dare he hope it - love.

It pained him to leave her side, knowing that she could take a turn and he would have no knowledge of it. Had he thought himself incapable of helping the situation, he would have allowed Mr Gardiner to depart without his company. As it was, he knew that Mrs Younge, Georgiana's old companion, was currently Mistress of a rest house in East London. Surely that must be where Wickham had headed with Miss Lydia. He shuddered at the thought of the scoundrels who he was to attempt to reason with, then blanched at the thought of what he must do first. With a heavy heart, he made his way to his chambers.

...

As he waited outside the carved wooden door, he heard a female voice. His heart leapt! He knocked impatiently, and excitedly crossed the threshold only to find that his Elizabeth was yet to move. It was his sister, Georgiana, who was responsible for the one-sided conversation that he had overheard. She was filling the silence with cheerful words, as if Elizabeth could hear her, and it warmed his heart to see her making such an effort.

He had heard Georgiana address Elizabeth by her first name on the bridge, but in the turmoil that had followed, he had been unable to assess what this meant in terms of their relationship. He adored his sister and was certain that, given the chance to see past her shyness, anyone acquainted with her would quickly come to love her also. Very few people were honoured by her trust but it would seem that Elizabeth was already high in his sister's esteem. He very much hoped that they would become very close friends as Georgiana needed some female company, some liveliness and constancy. He thought yet again with some trepidation that Elizabeth was exactly what he needed too.

In any other circumstances, he would have commended Elizabeth on such an achievement as such a friendship, if only to see her quip in a witty remark. He _so_ loved being teased by her. He wished for her to wake that he might be teased by her anew. Since she had arrived at Pemberley, this teasing had taken on a playful air. It was as if she had begun to laugh with him, rather than at him. Frankly he didn't mind too much either way, so long as she were laughing, but it was gratifying to finally feel her equal. He was thrilled at her changed behaviour towards him. It boded well for when she did awaken. He sighed.

"Georgiana I'm afraid I must leave for London immediately," he began, placing his palm on her shoulder in a gesture of familial closeness. "I'm afraid Elizabeth's sister has fallen prey to Mr Wickham." He felt her flinch at the name and soothingly patted her back. "I know not how much help I will be but I cannot wait idly by while that scoundrel threatens the happiness of my..." he paused and it was Georgiana's turn to squeeze his hand affectionately. She understood. "I am truly sorry to burden you with such a task as entertaining our guests and looking after Elizabeth, but I have every faith in you, my dear."

Georgiana blushed at his compliment. "I will do my best," she promised. "I will leave you to your goodbyes now brother. Take care to not be _too_ long up here," she teased. He gave her a small smile and she was gone.

Pacing to the bedside, he gently took Elizabeth's small hand into his two large ones. He placed a kiss on her cold fingers and moved to brush an errant curl from her forehead. How he longed for the day when he might wake her in such a fashion. Alas, he contented himself with simply holding her hand. The skin to skin contact was heavenly, and he was reminded of the fact that she was still with him, a true miracle.

"I must leave you now, my dearest," he murmured regretfully. "I promise you I shall be back with all haste, and hopefully before you wake. Oh Elizabeth," his throat became thick and he struggled on. "I wish I could give you all of my health that you might recover sooner. Hurry on now, for all of us." With one last kiss on her hand, he parted. He asked a maid to fetch Mrs Gardiner to watch over Elizabeth and moved to the parlour to say farewell to his guests.

...

After a brief conversation with Mr Bingley, in which Darcy suggested his return to Netherfield; he was beside Mr Gardiner in the carriage and departing for London. Charles Bingley waved them an enthusiastic farewell, wondering what business was so important that his friend had to leave both themselves and Miss Bennet.

He sighed as the name aroused memories of his own Miss Bennet, who was likely in the vicinity of his house in Hertfordshire. He had long since forgiven his friend for his mistaken interference and had harboured the intention of reconciling with the lady for many months. Though he had been angry at Darcy when he had initially told him, back in April, of his actions in separating the couple, his forgiveness had blossomed upon hearing that his angel may not have been as indifferent as he had once been persuaded to believe. Darcy had been very enthusiastic about his returning to Hertfordshire and he concluded that he had his friend's approval, and blessing, to renew his acquaintance. He found himself hoping that Darcy's business wouldn't take too long, for he was hoping to call Miss Bennet his fiancée before the fortnight was up.

"Caroline, Louisa," he said calmly, "We are to depart for Netherfield this evening. I fear we are overstaying our welcome with the departure of our host, and there is much to be done in Hertfordshire to install myself within their society." It was almost a declaration, daring his sisters to defy his requests. Louisa smiled and nodded her head in approval. She recognised that Pemberley had become a very strained place over the course of the day, and she felt Miss Georgiana's distress at being the hostess responsible for such a large party. Of course, they could return with Charles. Her younger sister had other ideas.

"Why Charles, we were invited to remain at Pemberley for yet another se'nnight," she exclaimed. "I do _so_ love the grounds here, why do we not wait for Mr Darcy to return?" She thought that time with Georgiana may aid her in her aspirations to become Mistress of the very house they were seated in.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, dear sister," Charles said democratically, "but I insist we must leave Miss Darcy to tend to Miss Bennet in peace."

"Oh but she is just sleeping," Caroline retorted petulantly, "surely there is nothing that Miss Georgiana can do for her now." Charles thought the picture of her with her bottom lip upturned in such a fashion was rather funny, but refrained from commenting upon it.

"Again, I must disappoint you," he sighed. He was reaching the end of his patience. "We are leaving for Netherfield this evening and that is final." With a smile towards Louisa and a bow in their direction, he departed to pack his belongings.

...


	6. Chapter 6: Separation

**Chapter 6: Separation**

A lull settled over Pemberley in the following days. Georgiana was relieved to have only Mrs Gardiner and a still unconscious Elizabeth to entertain. The elder woman was very agreeable, and Georgiana found that she enjoyed their conversations on the topics of music, art and literature, amongst other things. It seemed that Elizabeth had gained her liveliness and good sense from at least _some_ of her family members, despite what her brother had spoken of in his letters to her over the past year. They took it in turns to watch over Elizabeth, as well as taking daily walks to alleviate the stress of her continued slumber. Georgiana had never longed for her brother as she did now.

As each day passed, she grew more and more anxious to see him. She longed to know of how his search for Miss Lydia was passing, though knew it was unreasonable to expect him to write to her in what was likely to be such a busy time for him. She hoped he was taking care of himself. She had seen him deteriorate in the months following his rejection in Hunsford. Shuddering at such a painful memory, she reasoned that at least this turmoil was only temporary and he would be able to look forward to returning to Pemberley soon.

On the third day of their separation, she was surprised to see Mrs Reynolds waiting for her on the way to breakfast. Her stomach lurched.

"Elizabeth?" she cried. Mrs Reynolds saw the worry upon the young girl's face and took sympathy. She replied with haste.

"No ma'am, there is yet no change in Miss Bennet's condition," she reported sadly. Each day that passed she remained so _still_. They were all beginning to doubt whether she would wake up with full command of her faculties. The Doctor still remained optimistic but he had confessed that the longer she remained in such a state, the lower the likelihood of her returning to full health if she did awaken. However, Dr Parker insisted he had seen much worse.

The entirety of the serving staff had diligently looked after Elizabeth, both for the Master's sake and their own. They had come to respect and admire this lovely, warm girl who had so disrupted the harmony of the place. After so many years of quiet and sorrow, they had all taken great pleasure in the liveliness and contentment that seemed to follow Miss Bennet. It was clear to all that Mr Darcy was in love with her and this only furthered their inducements to ensure her every comfort.

"I came to see you as you have been sent correspondence," she said, quieting Miss Georgiana's fears. "I do believe it is written in the Master's handwriting."

Georgiana impatiently held out her hand, eager to hear news of her brother's success. She was sure he wouldn't have written to inform her of his safe arrival, for he would be too keen to accomplish his task. Sitting at the breakfast table, she finally opened the post and hungrily absorbed this new information.

...

 _Dear Georgiana_ , he wrote in rushed handwriting,

 _I have found them!_

 _I can scarce believe it myself but alas, there it is. We intend to have them married within the next two days, as soon as I can procure a special license. Oh I so wish you could be here for the wedding, if only to accompany me to the aisle. I shall have to stand up for Mr Wickham myself - how dreadful!_

 _We hope to return to Pemberley straight after the wedding, and the couple themselves will travel to Longbourn and then on to the North, for I have purchased Wickham a commission in the navy. You may laugh at me now for such unprecedented decency to such a scoundrel, but Elizabeth has made me a changed man. We hope that we shall be with you in three days' time. Mr Bennet will follow after seeing the Wickhams off from Longbourn._

 _I must leave now, but I wanted to share this happy news with you. I shall only be in better spirits when I am relieved of the two lovers and back to yourself and my Elizabeth._

 _I do hope that she remains stable, dare I hope that she may have woken?_

 _I remain yours &etc._

 _Fitzwilliam_

Georgiana could not help the jubilant cry that escaped her upon reading the letter. He would return to her so soon! She quickly finished her breakfast before searching for Mrs Gardiner and some writing implements, so that she might reply to her brother.

Smiling and offering a comforting embrace, Mrs Gardiner expressed her gratitude towards Mr Darcy and her own felicity in such a situation being resolved. It was one burden removed, so she excused herself to focus on the remaining burden of Lizzy's uncertain state of health.

...

Georgiana paused, uncertain of how she might begin such a reply. Sighing, she began,

 _Dearest Fitzwilliam,_

 _I could not be happier at your success! I knew you would prevail. I wish too for your presence. Though I long to inform you of the opposite, Elizabeth's state remains unchanged. Dr Parker remains optimistic for her recovery. If only we could be so certain._

They had always spoken with openness in their letters, so Georgiana divulged her feelings towards the object of her brother's affection.

 _Oh brother, I care for her so dearly. Thank you for coming to her rescue in such a move. Though you declare it 'happy,' I know that it must pain you. I am so sorry that you must become reunited with Mr Wickham, but please do not worry about me._

 _Before the accident, Elizabeth was having great success in helping me to move on from such embarrassment and regret. Upon talking to her about books, art and the topic of society, I feel that she has had a very great influence upon me already. I should like for her to stay at Pemberley even after she recovers, for I will miss her company if she were to depart._

 _I must congratulate you again upon your success - I am very proud of you._

 _Ensure to return home with haste. I will miss you dearly until you are safely back at Pemberley and I hope that it shall not be too long now. Mrs Gardiner sends her regards, and her gratitude._

 _Yours &etc._

 _Georgiana_

She sealed the letter with the Darcy crest in red wax and went to check on Elizabeth. Entering the room, she was struck by how little had changed over the past three days, and remarked upon her observation aloud to Mrs Gardiner.

"Perhaps you might take a turn with me in the gardens?" She asked. "We could collect some flowers to liven up the place a bit. I think that would lighten Elizabeth's mood when she does awaken."

Mrs Gardiner, touched by her thoughtfulness towards her niece, agreed readily to the wonderful idea. They made to the garden and Georgiana called the gardener to accompany them in selecting the finest blooms. Choosing flowers of bright colours and delicious aromas, the ladies happily passed an hour conversing easily. It was a pleasant break from their worry and the sombre walls of the great house.

...

Upon returning to Elizabeth's bedside, Georgiana danced about the room to place the flowers upon every flat surface she could reach. It had the desired effect and Mrs Gardiner felt the happiest she had in three days. All the while, Georgiana spoke to Elizabeth as if she were able to hear every word of the conversation. It struck her that this charade of normality made both herself and the serving staff feel lighter.

"Miss Georgiana, why do you talk to Miss Lizzy in such a fashion?" She asked as Georgiana was placing the last of the geranium buds on the bedside cabinet. Georgiana blushed.

"Well I thought that she must be having such a tedious time laying there, for nobody ever addresses her, and very little is said in here. We all sit here very quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence, and it occurred to me that Elizabeth did not even have the joy of looking about herself. I should have given up were I in her place! So you see, I thought it might be nice for her to hear of Pemberley's news." Mrs Gardiner smiled at the remarkable girl. It was such a shame that she was so shy, she thought. She was ever such a handsome girl, like her brother, and she was almost as angelic as dear Jane. Maybe this responsibility would remove some of her shyness. She hoped that they could aid her as she surely had aided Lizzy.

"What a lovely sentiment," she responded. They continued their discourse from the flowerbeds, though now including the silent Elizabeth in the conversation. When they parted to sleep, it was in much higher spirits than the day before.

The next two days passed with little event. Elizabeth's condition had still not changed and though neither of them spoke of it, both were starting to consider the eventuality that she may not wake up. It was much to the relief of all concerned when the sound of the Darcy carriage was heard on the drive.

...


	7. Chapter 7: Invalid

**Chapter 7: Invalid**

It was so dark, so lonely, and so desolate. She tried to cry for help but could not find her voice. Panicked, she tried to find her body, to no avail. It was as if it had stayed on the hard surface of the stone she had collided with. She could not feel. She could not move. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. She could breathe! Some senses returned with this realisation. She could hear panicked voices. In the haziness of her dulled mind and senses, she could feel anguish radiating from the softness which embraced her. She heard a deep rumbling cry of "Elizabeth" and was lost to the blackness again.

So it remained for an expanse of time. She would briefly awaken, regain some senses, and succumb once more to the gloom. Vaguely aware of bodies in her presence, she tried to comprehend the events that occurred, with little success. She longed to break through this blackness to tell her Aunt and Uncle that she was not giving up easily. The blackness was heavy, but she was strong.

More than anything, she wanted to see their faces. It was so lonely in this blackness and though she was feeling strong, she was feeling scared also. It terrified her that she had so little control over her body - it simply refused to bend to her will. She told her hand to grasp the strong ones surrounding hers, but it would not obey. She longed for her heavy lids to open, that she might see pictures of Mr Darcy that weren't those she'd been dreaming of since they had arrived at Pemberley. Stubbornly, they refused to oblige her. Just as she thought she might have regained her sense of smell, her energy depleted and the darkness surrounded her anew.

As she awoke, still unable to move or speak, she was aware of a presence in the room. The lightness of this company was refreshing, and as Elizabeth's hearing returned slowly, she welcomed the amiable chatter. She could not make out individual words as her brain was frustratingly sluggish still, but the constancy had a soothing effect. And thus, Lizzy fell asleep contentedly, hoping that this angel would return when she next awoke.

Sometime later, she sensed an urgency hitherto unforeseen. It was as if anxiety were embedded in the very air surrounding her. She heard soft mutterings entering her consciousness. It felt as though this may be the last time she would feel this companion, the one who had held her so gently when she couldn't breathe. The deep murmur continued quietly and she longed to pull her companion closer. They exuded comfort and she felt much calmer whenever they were in her presence. It was as if they had taken some of the heavy blackness upon their shoulders, allowing her some respite. She had an inkling as to who it may be and it pained her to think that he would shoulder so much torment at her expense. She could feel him parting and she longed to open her eyes and bid him a proper farewell but her body was not yet ready to cooperate. Until we meet again, she thought as the darkness returned in full force. Tired, she yielded to sleep.

She awoke with sorrow and a feeling of personal loss. She was sure he had his reasons for departing, but it made it so much _harder_. She now had the whole load to bear herself. Sighing inwardly, she let the darkness have her once more.

...

It was becoming hard to retain any semblance of the passage of time. Lizzy could not contemplate for how long she had been fleeting in and out of consciousness and even considering this exhausted her. She longed for Mr Darcy to return and help her from her slumber, for this was becoming quite tiresome. Even the happy balm of her angel did little to quiet her growing unrest. She could not count how many times she had awoken, still unable to move even a finger, and then fallen prey to the gloom once again. Occasionally, she was able to understand small snippets of conversation, but this intent listening and processing left her quite drained.

On the day her sense of smell returned to her, she remarked two things. First, Mr Darcy had _still_ not returned to her, and second, the room smelled delightful. It was as if she were out of doors on one of her pleasant country rambles. It lifted her spirits greatly and she so wanted to tell the person responsible of her gratitude. She longed for her legs to cooperate so she might partake of such a pleasant ramble now, though they remained frustratingly inert.

She wondered not for the first time where she had been lying for this expanse of time. Comfortably situated, she had no complaints, but it was extremely disconcerting for a woman of such _fierce_ pride and independence to not know not only where she was, but how she had arrived there. She hoped she would wake soon - though properly this time.

...


	8. Chapter 8: Awakening

**Chapter 8: Awakening**

She was feeling a lot stronger now, as if she might rid herself of this oppressive blackness very soon indeed. As her hearing returned, she was aware that she was very much alone. It would seem her angel believed her strong enough to shoulder the heavy load herself now. Sighing inwardly, she tried to open her eyes. It was a futile attempt and she drifted out of consciousness.

Awaking, she felt lighter than she had since the darkness had taken hold. She felt the warming presence of the strong hands clasping hers and thus, the blackness lifted near completely. At first she allowed herself the simple pleasure of being soothed in such a fashion but before long, she felt the inclination to test her growing strength. She commanded her fingers to contract around those which were running gentle circles over her skin. For the first time in what seemed like a very long time indeed, they complied. Her heart sang and she felt yet stronger.

...

Mr Darcy had returned from London in Turmoil at ten o'clock in the evening. Leaving Mr Gardiner to greet his wife after such a separation, he briefly addressed his sister, who volunteered to accompany him to Elizabeth's side. She informed him of all that had passed over the past six long days, from her new friendship with Mrs Gardiner to the results of the Doctor's many visits. He was visibly relaxing with each step they took towards his chambers. Kissing him softly on the cheek, Georgiana left him to tend to his Elizabeth in privacy.

After dismissing the serving staff for the evening, he went straight to her bedside and held her small hand between his. He reasoned that their presence would not be needed, for he would not compromise the woman he loved so dearly and, after such a separation, he _could not_ part with her. Sleep would evade him as it had the past week. He would awake every hour with the same nightmares of a still, white Elizabeth that had so pained him during their separation. Indeed, where he wanted and needed to be was with Elizabeth and it would take the strength of a thousand elephants to remove him from here.

Subconsciously, he began to run his fingers over her smooth skin in a gesture of comfort. He had missed her so awfully and had been so terrified of losing her that he could not quite believe his fortune in caressing her so now. He gazed upon her pallid face and it struck him how beautiful she was in this manner, so vulnerable from her sleeping. How he longed to always wake to this sight.

Vocalising his contentment at being once more at her side, he was startled from speech by a soft pressure on his hands.

"Elizabeth?" He exclaimed in wonderment. "Elizabeth, can you do that again?" Dare he hope that she was at last returning to him? He resumed his circle drawing after receiving no response. Idly chattering some time later, he was rewarded with another faint movement. It was stronger than the last and his heart leapt.

He felt the return of her sensibilities in the start of her gentle shoulders. Reaching for her arm so as to steady her, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She opened her eyes, tentatively at first. It was as if she were struggling to focus upon any one spot. A few seconds later, she looked upon his face.

Darcy was unsure of how much time passed in such a manner, for he could not look away. He was startled at how much he had missed those fine eyes and, at the same time, he marvelled at what he was seeing now. The deep pools shone with the radiance of a summers' day. He drew an unsteady breath and wondered at his good fortune. Had he not pressed on with their recent occupations, he would not have arrived in such good time. She was awake! He vowed that she would not come into harm again where he could prevent it.

...

With a croaky voice, she spoke her first words in a week.

"Mr Darcy," she began. He felt his body respond to his name on her lips. He had so missed the quickening of his pulse and the calm that settled upon him. "Sir, how long have I been sleeping? And _where_ am I?" She had many questions and Darcy winced at revealing her whereabouts. He did not know how she would respond to his stealing her away into his bedchambers. At the time, he had just wanted her to be safe - and he knew that only the occupied rooms would be suitably prepared to provide for her comfort. He knew it may give her embarrassment and pain. Hence, he focused on her injury and the time elapsed since her accident.

"Oh Elizabeth," he said softly, "You have been sleeping these seven days now." She jumped at the confession, as if confused by her situation. "I can see you are unsettled by this," he offered, "allow me to explain further?" She squeezed his hand gently in agreement.

"I believe you were taking a turn in the grounds with my sister and your aunt. Upon reaching the bridge besides which we were fishing, you took a tumble. I pulled you from the water with as much haste as I could muster, but we worried that you had stopped breathing." His voice broke at such harrowing memories, but he persevered. "Once it had been ascertained that you were breathing, and with a steady pulse, the Doctor declared that there was little we could do but wait for your strength to prevail. It was so frustrating! Elizabeth, how I wished I could do something."

"I _knew_ it was you!" She murmured under her breath.

"Pardon," he began, "but you knew _what_ was me?" If he weren't so uncertain of her health and happiness, he supposed it might have been funny to witness her confusion and inability to focus on any one topic for more than a handful of seconds. He felt his face contort into a small smile. She was stunning.

"Oh, I found the darkness much easier to bear in your presence," she confessed. "You would hold my hand and I would not feel quite so exhausted as was my wont." She blushed at such an admission and Mr Darcy was quite affected by both her honesty and her most becoming blush.

"Then I am sincerely happy to have been of service," he said with a bow. "I will happily hold your hand now, if you are feeling the least bit sleepy," he laughed.

"That will be quite unnecessary," she quipped, "for I am a very strong and courageous woman." He looked crestfallen and she longed to inform him that he had misread her, that she was only teasing. "Though," she added, almost as an aside, "I suppose exceptions can be made for my knight in shining armour." His expression betrayed the calm facade that she had become so used to, breaking into the most handsome smile. It revealed his dimpled cheeks and his whole demeanour softened. She was quite overcome.

...

He took her hands back into his and continued to inform her of Pemberley's news since she had taken her fall. He took great pleasure in the small intimacy of their skin to skin contact. How different it was talking to her now than it had been in Hunsford. His smile only grew wider at the thought.

Omitting the reason for his departure to London he informed her of her youngest sister's newly married state, as well as Mr Bingley's presence at Netherfield and of Georgiana's wish that she might remain at Pemberley for a while.

"Oh, Mr Darcy," she exclaimed in shock. "Why, I must write at once to Longbourn!" As she processed such news, she brought herself to a sitting position. Darcy could not contain his joy - she had returned to him unscathed! She made to remove herself from his bed and he chuckled at her impatience.

"If you will give me just a minute," he pleaded, "I must inform the house of the happy news of your awakening. You must not overtire yourself, do remain here and allow me to care for my damsel in distress!" She chuckled at his light teasing and finally glanced around the room. In her still confused state, she looked at him with a question in her eyes. On their earlier tour of Pemberley, they had seen many bedrooms, but none so grand as this. He sighed.

"Yes," he acknowledged, "you are in the master's suite. The gown you are wearing is my sister's. We wanted you to feel safe and comfortable."

...

Leaving her for a minute to absorb this information, Darcy made to the hallway to send a servant to Georgiana and the Gardiners to spread the good news. As luck would have it, Mrs Reynolds was the first person he came across. She could tell that Miss Bennet was awake by her Master's altered gait and countenance. He was lighter than she had seen him since his parents had died and she welcomed the smile that diffused across her features. Patiently, she allowed him to break the good news.

"Miss Elizabeth has awoken at last!" The relief that he was able to speak those words caused his heart to soar. "Mrs Reynolds, she is going to be alright. I have been speaking with her and, apart from some lingering discomfort and confusion at the length and nature of her sleep, she is not at all changed from before. She even returned to her teasing nature. Such happiness I never thought existed!"

"That is indeed fantastic news, sir," she said affectionately, "Shall I fetch your guests for you?" He grudgingly agreed, asking for her to bring some writing implements also. He returned to her side as quickly as possible, not quite ready to share her yet.

...


	9. Chapter 9: Restoration

**Chapter 9: Restoration**

She was sitting underneath the counterpane, surrounded by pillows and looking very small in such a large bed. Noticing the book in her hands, he wondered at who might be its supplier. He reasoned that it must have been Georgiana and he realised again how indebted he was to her, not least for the lovely flowers about her room. He would not have been able to depart for London without her continued presence at Pemberley.

Lizzy felt his gaze upon her, blushed and lowered the book into her lap. Smiling at her pensive expression, he moved to sit beside her once more. He pulled a flower from its bouquet by her bedside and presented it to her.

"Elizabeth, a token," he said sincerely. She thanked him quietly. It startled her at how deep his voice had become. He reached to put it behind her ear, plaiting the stem elegantly into her matted brown locks. Grateful that his attention was diverted from the blush that had arisen at this compliment, she tried to regain control over her thoughts.

She was certain that he harboured no resentment for the words that had so hurt them both last April but she was finding it difficult to comprehend how his feelings may have survived such a set-down. It confused her greatly that he had not turned her away completely when they had happened upon him three days before her accident, for she remembered with such clarity and anguish the horrendous insults she had directed at him. How did she remain in his esteem? Having so resolutely decided what her feelings had become, she decided to lay her guilt to rest; for her confusing, handsome, frustrating, _good_ knight in shining armour had so evidently done the same.

...

They talked of easy, safe topics until they were startled from this happy discourse by a knock on the door. Darcy rose to embrace his sister and to greet the Gardiners. Elizabeth still retained her light-hearted air.

"Forgive me if I do not rise to great you," she chuckled. "I feel that sitting may be all I am capable of for the moment. Do not worry though," she added, "I have every intention of walking in the grounds I love so _dearly_ within the next few days."

With such an attempt at light humour, the spirits of all those in Darcy's bedchambers were lifted. Mr Darcy in particular was pleased to hear that she so loved his home. With luck, it would soon be her home too! What a remarkable girl, Georgiana thought. Such a burden she has borne for so long and yet she still tries to alleviate our discomfort.

"Oh Lizzy," her aunt exclaimed, "I am so pleased that you have awoken. We were so worried."

"Well dear Aunt," Lizzy responded, "I myself am rather pleased at my recovering. The continued sleeping was becoming most insupportable."

Her Aunt and Uncle exchanged a relieved look. Lizzy had returned to them without as much as a scratch. Such fortune was hard to believe and they both made to embrace their favourite niece gently. Feeling her fragility, they dared not push their luck any further, and tried to persuade her to rest some more. Though she daren't admit it Lizzy was scared that if she allowed herself to sleep, she may return into that horrible state of half consciousness.

However, the hour was late and the occupants of the house bade Elizabeth goodnight before returning to their chambers for some rest. Mr Darcy was the last to leave, bestowing a lingering kiss on her soft fingers before retiring to his borrowed bed for the night. He slept more easily than he had done in a week, comfortable in the knowledge that she was out of the woods. Lizzy slept fitfully, though was relieved to awaken to the sound of songbirds outside her open window.

...

Mr Darcy was at her door before he had even taken breakfast, inquiring after her health and conversing for a short while about the artwork of the room, and then of the rest of his home. Lizzy was enchanted at the promise of seeing such beauty before the week was out. She was growing restless of her continued station in the bed. How she longed to take a turn in the gardens. She asked Mr Darcy if he might accompany her in going out of doors later that day. Concerned for her health, he politely refused and suggested she remain in the comfort of his bed. Her eyes widened at such a suggestion, though it had been meant in innocence. He realised his faux pas a second too late and tried to divert her attention towards the novel she had been reading earlier. It was successful and they moved on to talk of her book.

He excused himself somewhat reluctantly after almost an hour had passed in such a fashion, promising to return after he had asked Mrs Reynolds to fetch them some breakfast.

So it was that they ate breakfast in his chambers, under the chaperonage of two quiet servants. She professed again her desire to walk about the grounds. Darcy chuckled and importuned her to wait until her health was restored. Offering her the choice of any of the titles in his Library, he placated her. She requested that she might read some of the works of Shakespeare. And thus, Darcy sent a servant to fetch his collection of the Bard's plays and sonnets and they talked of their favourite titles. He hoped to one day accompany her to the theatre to see such a performance and, unbeknownst to him, she hoped for the same.

...

Soon afterward, the Gardiners and Georgiana came to see Elizabeth after taking their breakfast in a more conventional fashion. Mr Gardiner was amused at the change in Mr Darcy since his niece had awoken. He had become quite worried for the health of the man during their time in London, but he seemed restored since Lizzy's awakening. Known to be a man whose happiness did not overflow to mirth, Mr Darcy seemed to be overcome with a deep calm and joy. It was written into his eyes. Elizabeth requested to talk to Georgiana, for she had missed her new friend.

The Gardiners and Mr Darcy left the two young girls to rekindle the friendship they had begun before the frightful occurrences of the past week. Darcy was happy on both counts; that his sister would be under the influence of such a spectacular woman, and that Elizabeth seemed to return Georgiana's affection. It boded well for what was to come during her convalescence.

"Mr Gardiner, would you care for a bit of fishing?" He enquired. "Now that Miss Elizabeth is safely detained, there will be no interruption. Mrs Gardiner, you are welcome to accompany us, or to make yourself at home inside. You know where the writing implements are if you wish to write to Mr Bennet of his daughter's return to us."

Both of the Gardiners thought it a lovely plan for the morning and the men set off for the trout stream closest to the House. Darcy did not want to be too far if anything were to happen to Elizabeth. There they spent a pleasant few hours engaged in their pursuit. Upon finishing, they had amassed quite a catch between the two of them. Darcy arranged for some to be fashioned into a light dinner for the evening - for he was hoping that Elizabeth might join them if she were feeling up to it - and for the rest to be packaged carefully. He and Georgiana were to take some to their tenants when she had finished her conversation with Elizabeth.

...

Entering the house, the gentlemen parted to change into some smarter attire. In no time, Darcy was finished with his valet and standing outside his chambers. He knocked softly on the door after listening for a short while to the feminine laughter that diffused into the hallway. The girls immediately allowed him entry and his mien softened considerably at the sight of the two of them enjoying each other's company.

"Good afternoon ladies," he said by way of greeting. "How are you feeling, Elizabeth?"

"Quite well, thank you," she replied. "It is so nice to joke with Georgiana once more, for you well know how dearly I love to laugh. In fact, we took a turn on the balcony not half an hour ago." He was relieved that she was feeling so much better, but resented that no one had asked for his approval of such a scheme. She hadn't appeared to be in pain but the doctor hadn't examined her since she had awoke and he was still very concerned for her wellbeing. He sighed, frustrated, as he realised he couldn't control what she chose to do. He resolved to let Elizabeth be the judge of her condition.

"I trust that the fresh air has treated you well," he conceded, "and that you enjoyed the country views." He coughed to mask the hopeful tone to his voice and cursed his transparency. Luckily, Elizabeth seemed to be one of the few to not notice his blatant adoration of the very ground she walked on.

"It has indeed," she replied. He could not deny that she looked a lot better than she had yesterday evening. There was a blush to her complexion and a lightness to her eyes that had been missing before she had eaten and taken her walk about the balcony.

"I was hoping that you may join us for dinner tonight," he asked gently. Adding, "if your health permits it," he added when he noticed her hesitation.

"I should be most honoured to attend," she replied with a gentle smile. He was bewitched. Looking towards the painting on the wall to clear his head, he addressed his sister.

"Georgiana," he began, "Elizabeth's uncle and I have returned from fishing and I was hoping that you would accompany me this afternoon to some of our tenants to share our catch." He did not miss the brightness of Elizabeth's countenance upon the mention of fishing - she had seemed rather taken by the sport last time. Promising silently to accompany her before she left Pemberley, he turned to his sister and awaited her response. She looked reluctantly at Elizabeth and nodded her approval.

"Elizabeth, please make yourself comfortable. Susan and Mary will attend to you - I must importune you to ask them for anything that your heart desires." He felt her scepticism and misjudged the reasoning. She very much doubted that they could give her Mr Darcy! With a parting smile, Georgiana and her brother departed for their tenants.

...

On the way home from the Holts' smallholding, Darcy enquired whether Georgiana had enjoyed her morning with Elizabeth.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, it was splendid," she effused. "Why, Elizabeth is such a lovely young woman. I'm so glad she happened upon you last week. I feel a changed girl already! Can she please stay with us a while longer?" Her blue eyes widened into innocence themselves.

"Well of course," he chuckled, "I could never turn her away!" Georgiana laughed at such a declaration.

"It seems we are both at her disposal then. I think she likes you very much brother," she revealed, studying his countenance. She was pleased at the hope and joy that he could scarce control.

"What can you mean by this Georgiana," he asked. There she heard the hope that had broken across his face. She decided to toy with him a little further, knowing that it would likely have a happy ending.

"Well," she said conspiratorially, "It became clear in some of the things she was saying earlier today." She looked wistfully out of the window, enjoying his anticipation.

"Well," he mimicked. "What things?"

"First of all, how much she adores Pemberley. But this is hardly ground-breaking, for I think one would be hard pressed to find a lady who did not adore our home." He nodded his agreement and grunted in frustration. Why did she tease him so?

"Then we were talking of balls and dancing," she grinned with mirth. He blanched. She had seen him behave abysmally on two occasions in Hertfordshire's ballrooms. "And I was saying how accomplished a dancer Mr Bingley was when she replied, 'He is most talented, though his exuberance is what draws many ladies to him, I feel. I would say that your cousin Fitzwilliam is a much better dancer. And, of course, your brother is most accomplished in the art. He seconds even the colonel.' You can't have given such a bad impression as you believed" Darcy's heart sang.

"Then maybe we could throw a ball to celebrate her recovery," he replied. Georgiana expressed her delight at such an idea.

"Oh and then, later on, I suggested that she might like to stay with us a while longer. She blushed and said how much she would like to remain in _your_ company. When I asked her more directly, she said 'I have so enjoyed his presence since arriving here at Pemberley and have since considered him one of the best men of my acquaintance.' You see, I believe that she may be quite as infatuated as you are, dear brother." What had begun as a gentle hope had ignited into an overwhelming desire.

Opening the window to talk to his driver, he asked him to hurry the horses, there was business of utmost importance awaiting him at the house, in his _private_ chambers.

...


	10. Chapter 10: Avowal

**Chapter 10: Avowal**

A rather breathless Mr Darcy arrived at the carved wooden door after having run very indecorously through the courtyard, having taken the stairs two at a time and then skidding to a halt where he was now standing. He took a couple of steadying breaths and knocked more strongly than he felt. Mr and Mrs Gardiner were attending her and he felt his courage falter. Elizabeth looked heartbreakingly distressed and Darcy suggested a quiet walk on the patio to calm her. It was clear to the Gardiners that this invitation was directed solely at their niece and they excused themselves to get ready for dinner.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Elizabeth," he murmured, his courage returning. She had taken a bath and her hair seemed to glow with the delicate arrangement of flowers that her maids had accomplished. She blushed at the compliment and made to thank him of his generosity in a matter that had been revealed to her in the form of the letter from her youngest sister that she had received this afternoon.

"Mr Darcy, I have just heard of your involvement in the Wickham affair. I cannot help thanking you for your unexampled kindness to my poor sister. Were it known to the rest of the family, I should not have merely my own gratitude to express."

"I am sorry, exceedingly sorry," he replied "that you have ever been informed of what may, in a mistaken light, have given you uneasiness. I did not think the Gardiners were so little to be trusted."

"You must not blame them," she begged. "Lydia's thoughtlessness first betrayed to me that you had been present at their wedding and I, of course, could not rest till I knew the particulars. Let me thank you again and again, in the name of my family, for that generous compassion which induced you to take so much trouble, and bear so many mortifications, for the sake of discovering them."

"If you will thank me," he replied sincerely, "let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your _family_ owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of _you_."

Elizabeth remained silent at such an open declaration of affection. She forced herself to look upon his countenance, and found herself unable to turn away. His beautiful hazel eyes seconded his words and she was too overcome with emotion to speak.

"You are too generous to trifle with me. Speaking with Georgiana this afternoon has taught me to hope, as I had scarcely allowed myself to before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever."

Elizabeth could hardly believe what her senses were telling her. That he would risk his feelings after such an emphatic refusal in April was most surprising, and she felt both lucky and joyous to have remained in his esteem and regard through such a tumultuous courtship.

"Oh, Mr Darcy," she began. "My feelings are _so_ different - in fact they are quite the opposite!" She saw the expression of heartfelt delight diffuse over his face and thought how it became his handsome features.

"In which case, dearest, loveliest Elizabeth," he smiled, quite unable to believe he could address her so. "You have bewitched me, body and soul and I love you. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of consenting to be my wife?"

"Yes." She replied simply. The joyous expression on her face conveyed all that she was unable to say. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

Overcome, and in the private intimacy of the balcony setting, Mr Darcy leaned in for a kiss. Lizzy kissed him back with all the ardour she felt. Breathless, they stood with foreheads touching, basking in the late evening sunlight and smiling at one another. He righted a stray curl as he had done when she was sleeping and yet again marvelled at his good fortune.

"You have made me the happiest of men," he said boldly. Taking her ungloved hand in his, he thrilled at the sensation of her skin on his. It was so different to before, when he was so unsure of his actions and her reactions.

"Your hands are cold," she stated softly, as if not wanting to break the happy quiet. She raised their joined hands to her lips, with a "let me..." He was overcome with joy and kissed her anew. She felt that she could become quite used to such passionate addresses.

"Fitzwilliam I..." she began. It seemed her coherence had been lost alongside both of their inhibitions. He took great pleasure in the way his Christian name sounded on her lips. Barely anybody had addressed him so in recent years but it still excited him to hear his _fiancée_ utter it. She noticed the continued joy on his features and wondered at how they would maintain a charade of indifference at dinner. She tried again.

"Fitzwilliam I love you," she said simply. He pulled her to him ecstatically for the third time.

"I could get used to this," he remarked softly.

"Me too," she said, though he heard the tone of jest and pulled away to better see her face. She sighed her protest. "The view from this balcony is spectacular. I am very much in love with it already." Only one who had studied her countenance as often as Mr Darcy had would recognise the adoration behind the mischief.

"Well thank goodness for that," he teased back. "It wouldn't do for my _fiancée_ to be disappointed with her new home before she were even Mistress of the house." She smiled subconsciously at the thought that she would soon wake up to this view, handsome fiancé included. "Though I think I originally meant that I could get used to holding you in such a fashion. The time until we are wed is going to be torturous."

"I do believe my father is coming soon. You may ask for his consent and we could be married within a month," she replied seriously. "Surely we can both manage admirably for such a time. We have our whole lives to hold each other after that." Her heart leapt at the thought. She had been trying to comprehend the evening's events since they had transpired. He still loved her, and he would be hers! Such happiness she had never known.

"So we do," he replied wistfully, caught up in his long-founded dreams. She was to remain at Pemberley, as his wife! Such happiness was inconceivable. Such joy he had never allowed himself to hope for. He yet again expressed himself as properly as a man violently in love could be expected to. "I hope your father arrives _soon_ , I cannot contain such happiness for much longer. May we tell my sister after dinner?" He asked hopefully. Squeezing his hand affectionately, she declared that little else would bring her more joy. Only on their wedding day would she be happier!

Feeling that he was monopolising his bride-to-be, he placed his hand on the small of her back. His heart lurched at the beautiful blush that painted her cheeks and she remarked that she rather liked the feeling of his closeness. Side-tracked once again by her exquisiteness, he tried to be good and return her to her Aunt and Uncle.

"My dear Lizzy," he whispered to the hollow beneath her ear. The deep timbre of his voice and the way he had called her _Lizzy_ made her shiver. "I fear that if I do not return you to your Aunt and Uncle immediately, it is unlikely that we will make it to dinner with our virtues intact. I love you, so I do not want to compromise you in any way, but you are far too beautiful for your own good."

"Fitzwilliam!" If it weren't for the mischievous glimmer in her eyes, he would have thought her offended. "I suppose we ought to go in search of my future sister then – we have some very important news to inform her of."

So it was. He offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted, and they entered the house as coolly as they could manage given the circumstances.


	11. Chapter 11: The Reveal

**Chapter 11: The Reveal**

Georgiana waited impatiently in the parlour with the Gardiners. All three were in anticipation of the news they expected to hear this evening. When Elizabeth and Mr Darcy were announced, the faint blush on both sets of cheeks was noted by the small party awaiting their arrival. Georgiana was the first to break the silence.

"I hope you are feeling better for the fresh air, Elizabeth." She could no longer reign in her excitement. "I trust it was _most_ enlightening," she said sweetly, with a tone of mischief. Mr Darcy saved his fiancée from the ensuing silence.

"It was indeed, Miss Elizabeth was remarking upon the charming prospect of Pemberley, to which I agreed - though I think I may be a slight bit biased." Talk turned to the estate and Mr Darcy welcomed the Gardiners to return as they pleased. Lizzy's aunt and uncle were honoured with the suggestion and extended an invitation to the Darcys to their home in Cheapside whenever they next found themselves in London.

Dinner was a cheerful affair. Whilst Mr Darcy allowed only a calm smile and sparkling eyes to visibly portray his joy, his fiancée's happiness overflowed into her face, into her demeanour and into her lively conversation. He could not help his wide grin upon looking at his Elizabeth and she returned it with a knowing smile of her own. Besotted, he failed to notice his sister regarding his countenance with a joyous smile herself. Georgiana was elated.

After dinner, once the Gardiners had excused themselves to bed, Darcy made to sit beside Elizabeth. He took her hand in his as he had done during her convalescence and delighted in the feeling of her soft palm.

"Dear Georgiana," he said, the calm facade disappearing completely. "I would like to introduce you to your future sister, my _fiancée_ Elizabeth Bennet." He rejoiced in the fact that he could refer to her by such terms and she shivered at the sound of that word on his lips. It was almost as gratifying as when he had called her Lizzy in _that_ voice that was reserved for her privately.

"Oh Fitzwilliam," she cried ecstatically. "Now she need never leave Pemberley! I am so happy I could burst." Elizabeth looked fondly from her betrothed to her new sister. She thought they would enjoy some time alone together to talk about what had passed between them on the balcony and so she bade them farewell for the night, after expressing her heartfelt delight to Georgiana.

Fitzwilliam handed her up from the sofa and walked with her to the door. "I am loathe to part with you dearest, but sleep well. I shall dream of you," again, he added silently. Holding her neck gently, he leaned down in front of _his sister_ and kissed her soundly.

"That seals it," she chuckled lightly. "You cannot change your mind now!"

"As if he would!" Georgiana jested. "He's been besotted with you for far too long to relent now!"

"Georgiana," he admonished affectionately. "It is true though, I will never change my mind about you, Elizabeth."

"Well now I will most definitely have sweet dreams," she smiled affectionately at both of the Darcys. "I wish you a pleasant night. Until tomorrow," she breathed.

"I look forward to it," he replied at the same time as Georgiana said "I can't wait." All three chuckled and with one last affectionate caress of his hand, she was gone into the night.

...

She awoke to the sound of a knock on the hard, wooden door of her borrowed bedroom. As soon as she was sufficiently recovered to walk about, she insisted that Fitzwilliam reclaim his own bedchambers. He agreed reluctantly and after much persuasion from the lady in question for he wanted her in as much comfort as possible. He eventually relented after she commented that her father would not approve of her sleeping in _his_ bedchambers before they were married. It took only the hesitation in his imagining her there _after_ they were married and she had already made to remove herself into another room.

Having reclaimed his own rooms, he was now at liberty to enjoy her lavender scent lingering in his morning air. It would seem that neither he nor his fiancée were able to sleep in this bed currently.

She found, upon opening her eyes lazily, that he was standing at the door with a grin that spread across his whole countenance. She returned his smile, feeling content that her mornings would continue in this fashion far into the future. She chuckled, thinking upon how much had changed.

Although it was certainly _not_ proper for him to stand before her when she was in such a state of undress, he could not find it within himself to care. She was stunning, as ever.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly. "Your father has arrived at Pemberley and is currently taking breakfast with Georgiana and the Gardiners. I thought perhaps we might join them and then I could take them fishing?" He had ideas of other ways they could spend the morning, though those would have to wait until _after_ they were married.

"Why, my father is at Pemberley already!" Her voice was thick from sleeping. "I should dearly love to join you for your sport," she added. He smiled affectionately and crossed the threshold, making his way to the bedside.

"It would seem that I can refuse you nothing, my love," he replied. "But you must promise not to fall in again." He flinched, remembering.

"Do not worry about that," she said sweetly, "for I never make the same mistake twice. I wouldn't want to risk having another weeks' bedrest." He laughed with her, then took her hand into his tenderly. He was sure that he would not withstand it if she hurt herself again.

"I am glad to hear of it. I do not think either of us could bear to live another week such as the past." She could hear the underlying pain at his recollections and sat up, pulling his face to hers. They were thus engaged when Lizzy's maid knocked on her door.

"You are too desirable for your own good, Lizzy," he grumbled.

"Fitzwilliam," she blushed. He was silenced, wanting nothing more than to return to the pleasant activities they had been undertaking before the interruption.

"I shall leave you to ready yourself, my love," he said, with a more decorous kiss on her hand. She smiled at him as he left and began to whistle. It occurred to her that she had never heard him whistle before and had he still been facing her, he would have remarked upon how perfectly the mask of delight spread across her face. Alas, he was already halfway down the hall.

...

After finishing with her toilette, Elizabeth made her way to breakfast through the grand halls that were soon to be hers. Her head was full however, not of raptures of the beautiful home that Fitzwilliam had extended to her, but to the great man that owned it. She sighed as she came upon his handsome form, waiting outside the breakfast room. As if not wanting to disturb the harmony of his quiet contemplation, she drew up silently beside him.

Placing her hand into his, she prepared to share the happy news with those dearest to her. Only Jane was missing from the happy picture, though Lizzy took comfort in the fact that her favourite sister was likely pursuing a similar happiness of her own. Fitzwilliam stood proudly by her side as she announced her engagement to the intimate circle of family. It was clear from the lack of shock on Mr Bennet's countenance that Mr Darcy had already applied for his consent, for he gave a knowing wink to the Gardiners, before turning to Lizzy and, seeing her on the arm of her betrothed, becoming overwhelmed with emotion. It would seem that they had altered his opinions of the formidable Mr Darcy throughout the early morning. He chuckled, turning to his favourite daughter.

"I could not have parted with you, my dear Lizzy, to anyone less worthy." He smiled at his new son and embraced his daughter. Darcy dropped her hand and moved on to breakfast in order to allow the two some privacy. It was indeed a happy day.


	12. Chapter 12: Joy

**Chapter 12: Joy**

Having seen his daughter so happily attached to the once-proud fellow at the other end of the table, Mr Bennet asked Lizzy to show him to the Library, where he could talk to her in private.

"Let me first say that I am so happy to see you well. You have no idea how troubled I have been this past week, thinking that I might have lost you." Her father had unshed tears in his eyes as he continued. "And secondly, let me tell you how overjoyed I am that you have found such happiness with Mr Darcy." His tone was sincere, though doubtful.

"Papa, I cannot tell you how much I admire and respect him. He is indeed the best man of my acquaintance." She paused for a second, then added. "Indeed I believe he seconds all of your acquaintance, and all of his too."

"Indeed it is clear that you do," he smiled softly. Continuing in a more worrisome tone, he added "Are you sure about this Lizzy, this is not just a passing infatuation after having seen him behaving differently in his home? He has told me of what happened last April, and I find myself questioning how your feelings have undergone such a change in the space of a few months. I know you could never be truly happy if you did not esteem and respect your partner. I have given him my consent after glowing reports from your Aunt and Uncle but I am willing to retract it if you have but a single doubt. I cannot see another daughter unhappily married."

Lizzy had borne his long speech as best she could, but felt the need to defend her fiancé rise.

"Father," she reproached. "Have you no other objection than your belief in this being a 'passing infatuation'?"

"None at all my dear," he replied. "The Gardiners have countered every rumour of his being a proud and disagreeable sort of fellow, and he is growing in my estimation by the hour." Lizzy smiled at her father's words. He continued, "In addition, he is more than capable of looking after you, my dear. You would have many riches, but would that make you happy?"

"Of course it would not," she replied archly. "If that were the case, we would have been having this conversation last April."

Her father nodded at the truth of her words, waiting for her to continue. Silence reigned for a few seconds whilst Lizzy gathered her thoughts and emotions.

"Let me assure you that my love of dear Mr Darcy is most certainly not the act of an instant. I came to realise how much I had misjudged him shortly after our set-to at Hunsford, and very much regretted the termination of our acquaintance. You will remember my subdued nature in the spring and I must own to it that my usual liveliness was dampened by deep regret of both my actions and their implications. He has no improper pride, I was wrong. Father, I do not know what to say." She paused again, overcome. "We are so similar and I am so grateful for his giving me a second chance. I do _so_ love him Papa."

"You need not say anything else my Lizzy, for I feel further conversation is futile. You will rant and storm as you young lovers are so wont to do and I have already been informed of Mr Darcy's many merits as well as your so _eloquent_ feelings on the matter. All that is left to tell you is how sincerely happy I am for you, my darling child. You will want for nothing, and I will miss you most terribly."

Lizzy had tears of her own at his proclamation. Walking across to the comfortable chair in which he was sitting, she kissed him on the forehead as she had so often done as a child.

"We are so grateful for your consent and blessing Papa," she murmured softly. "I do not think I could be any happier."

Her father chuckled, remembering his eldest daughter's avowal of similar sentiments three days' ago and decided it was at last time to put Lizzy out of her misery and acquaint her with her sister's happiness.

"Is that so, my dear?" He arched his eyebrow in a way that was common to both father and daughter.

"What other happiness could I have want for?" She gazed wistfully into the middle distance as she continued. "I am once again in full command of my faculties, my future happiness has been secured, I have gained a most angelic sister, my beloved father is happy and my dearest sister is pursuing a similar happiness of her own." The flash in her father's eyes at her last source of happiness caused a surge of hope seconded only by that on the balcony. She looked at her father with a question in her eyes.

"All of these young gentlemen coming for my daughters, I am quite at my leisure," he laughed. Lizzy hugged him so fiercely that his old ribs creaked in protest.

"Dearest Jane," she replied to her father's unorthodox declaration. "Perhaps we could share a wedding ceremony. I must write to her at once." Her father was shaken out of his reverie.

"If you will give me just one second more of your precious time," he implored. "Your dearest sister has given me a missive to convey to you upon your receipt of this announcement."

"Now I really could not feel greater happiness." She replied. Her father kissed her forehead as she had his and left her in the library to find the Gardiners and to tell them the good news. Now he had fulfilled his promise to Jane that Lizzy would be the first to know, he was at liberty to spread the happy news.

...

Fitzwilliam found his lovely fiancée still in the library a few minutes after her father had left, holding in his hand the morning's post from his closest friend Charles Bingley. Whilst the missive had been very short and almost impossible to read due to the abysmal blotting and rushed handwriting, he had deduced the happy news. As was his wont, he immediately left in search of the person he most wanted to share everything with.

Knocking nervously at the door, he awaited her lovely voice. It occurred to him that in his haste to be once more at her side, he had not ascertained whether her conversation with her father had been in his favour or not. He comforted himself with memories of her happy acceptance both the evening before and this morning. She would have encouraged her father that this union was a happy one, such as the one he had just read of.

Her beaming countenance when she opened the door reassured him of his acceptance by the head of the Bennet family. He was overcome with joy and embraced her almost as tightly as her father had been embraced by herself. She chuckled as he lifted her, spinning her gently.

"Fitzwilliam," she smiled breathlessly. "My father has given us his consent and blessing. We have much to be thankful, and _excited_ , for."

"Mhmmmn," he replied, nuzzling into the soft expanse of her delicate neck. She laughed and he looked up guiltily, having been so easily distracted.

"Mr Darcy," she admonished. He frowned at her address, he much preferred the intimacy of his given name.

Sighing, he remembered his initial purpose in coming to see her. He smiled at its implication. He was gaining not only four new sisters, but also a brother who was his closest friend.

"Lizzy," he began, enjoying the blush that coloured her cheeks at his address. "I have received a letter from Charles Bingley this morning." The happiness in her countenance informed him of her good knowledge of the engagement.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, to think that we will all be so happy!" His delight overcame his mask of composure as it so often had since her awakening. She revelled in his handsomeness, this boyish happiness suited him most superbly.

"Indeed we will, my love," he replied. He was soon silenced by the caress of her lips upon his and, not wanting to compromise her, he suggested a few minutes later that she eat the breakfast that she had forgotten about in her eagerness to talk to her father. She reluctantly agreed, though took comfort in the warm press of his hand on her back as he escorted her once more to the table.

Only after their successful fishing excursion, when Elizabeth was in his arms as they walked the grounds in relative privacy – chaperoned by a distracted Georgiana and a certain energetic Great Dane – did Darcy admit that the past week, though at times terrifying, had been the happiest of his life. Lizzy could not agree more.

 _ **A/N** At the time of writing this story, I was really unhappy with the ending but, due to the time pressure of A2 exams couldn't change it. Now, awaiting my moving day to Uni, I've found myself with a free hour or so to change it. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
